Deciding
by TheEyesOfIris
Summary: This is based after Brisingr. I'm sure many fans did not like the ending and I am one of them. After leaving his homeland for 50 years, Eragon has returned to Ellesméra. His feelings for Arya haven't changed and still remain the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they all belong to CP.

Chapter 1

"Eragon, it has been a long time since we last met." Arya, the Queen of the elves said, smiling.

"Aye, it has. I see you have made changes." Eragon, the blue rider, noted.

"Why, of course. That is my job." The Queen smiled, she wore a green dress that flowed around her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, is it fine if I will visit you later at your tree?" The Queen murmured.

The blue rider nodded and turned to walk towards his sapphire dragon. The Queen greeted all the other riders warmly.

_She has grown even more beautiful over the years, _Eragon commented to his dragon as he stared at the woman who had held his heart for many many years.

_Pah, they all look the same to me. _His dragon grumbled. Eragon hid a smile.

_Aren't you glad to be back? It has been nearly 50 years since we last went here and that was only to mourn the death of Islanzadi and Oromis. I am glad Galbatorix has been vanquished._

_Who isn't? Yes, I am glad. I have missed hunting here. Vroengard is so nice but, Elesmera is also very beautiful and has the feeling of home. _

Eragon smiled, silently agreeing.

Arya stole a glance at the rider, who had caught her heart for nearly 50 years. She hadn't told him that she loved him, it was impossible anyway. He probably had moved on.

She greeted another Rider in the traditional elven ways. This was the first time that she had seen the riders that Eragon and Murtagh had trained. She was happy that the dragons were healthy and in numbers again. The last Rider greeted her, and she him.

"Welcome all. Tonight we shall feast and be merry, for these are light times. We have vanquished the darkness that covered our land for nearly a hundred years. Be merry and be happy!" She said, her voice ringing through the halls. Both Elves and Riders cheered. The dragons thumping their tails on the ground (softly) Arya smiled at the sight. And so the feast began and everyone feasted and made merry.

"It's nice to see everyone happy, don't you think?" A soft and very, very familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Yes, it is. To see my people happy, it is a dream come true." She said smiling, looking at the face of Eragon, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His hair was messed up in a cute way and his eyes shined with happiness.

"How are you?" He asked her, softly.

"Fine, however it is tiring to be a queen. The duty of being a queen keeps me occupied nearly the whole day. It's been a long time since I've last had a decent sword fight. The more important question is concerning you, how are you holding up? After the spell you created to finish Galbatorix..." She returned.

Through the years, just by writing letters to each other, they had grown closer and closer. Arya was glad, no longer did she have to be so cold and withdrawn from him. Without the other knowing that the letters were very helpful for both to finally come to terms with their feelings and to slowly heal from the wounds of the past.

"And you enjoy it? That doesn't sound very nice, maybe one day we can have a match. I still remember how the fight went on. I still wake up from nightmares from the fight, at times. If it hadn't been for you, the elves, Murtagh and everyone else who helped create the spell, I wouldn't be here." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

She nodded.

"Queen-" He started.

"Arya, not Queen nor Your Majesty, Just Arya." She interrupted.

He smiled, "Of course. Arya, what do you think of the dragon riders and the dragons?"

She looked up at him, "They all look strong and well-trained. You and Murtagh have done a fine job. That praise goes for Thorn and Saphira also," She said smiling as she nodded at the two dragons who were sitting beside each other, looking as though they were both deep in conversation.

He smiled, just then a voice spoke up, "Did I hear my name?" A happy yet somehow sad Murtagh came up to them.

"Yes, I was just praising what you and Eragon and your dragons have done. The dragon riders and dragons look well-trained."

"Ah, and that is all thanks to Eragon here," He said. "Excuse me, I think I might be needed elsewhere." Then he walked away, leaving the two behind.

'I think it is time I retire, Lady Arya. I am very tired after our long journey, if I am not needed any longer, I shall take my leave." He said, blinking slowly as though he was really tired. But he did look tired, she thought, he had large circles under his eyes.

"Of course, I shall accompany you to your tree." She murmured, "I'll be back, I have to speak with someone, can you wait for me?"

He nodded. She turned away and walked towards one of the Lords of the elves.

"I will accompany Eragon to his tree, can you manage everything for me, please?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Of course, Lady Arya."

She nodded her head in gratitude and walked towards the blue rider. They walked side by side, towards the tree that Eragon used to live in many years ago.

"Isn't Saphira coming?" Arya asked him.

"No, Arya Svit-Kona. She does not wish to retire yet." He answered.

"Eragon, call me Arya. Please, for old times sake." She murmured.

"Of course, Arya."

They walked in comfortable silence. They reached his tree.

"Good night, Arya. Thank you for coming with me to my tree." He said, smiling.

"You are welcome, Eragon. Tell me, how long are you staying?"

"Maybe a year or more, but I will probably be visiting Vroengard from time to time. The Rider's need elves who can train them in sword fight and magic. It is tiring for me and Murtagh to be the only Mentors."

"Of course, I shall see you then tomorrow. Good night, Eragon. May the stars watch over you."

"Good night, and to you too." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile, barely noticeable, but a smile nonetheless and she walked away. He watched her go with a slight smile. How good it felt, to be around her presence, once again. He walked up to his tree, his mind full of thoughts of Arya. He prepared for bed and then he laid down, falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
